ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Hearts III (Fanon Version)
Kingdom Hearts III will be the eighth videogame of the Kingdom Hearts series, following Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. It will be released in 2014 for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Wii. In this new sequel, Sora will have seven party members on his team: Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Inuyasha, Kagome (with Shippo on her shoulder), Miroku and Sango. Altough the player you can only have seven members, there are assistants he/she can bring along the journey and they're non-playable. They'll be new characters, new villains and new fearso enemies or older Heartless bosses. Sora and his friends will encounter other Keybeares and Keyblade Masters. The story will take place after the events of Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Story Characters Main protagonists *Sora *Riku *Kairi: Now a Keyblade wielder and also an assistant on Sora's journey. *King Mickey *Donald *Goofy *Inuyasha *Kagome *Shippo *Sango *Miroku *Kirara *Kohaku *Terra: *Aqua: He caught up to Sora and the gang at the Coliseum and begins to train him, Riku, and Kairi. *Ventus *Vivi: a young mage who joins Sora's journey. *Rin *Jaken *Sasshomaru *Axro: A Keyblade Master. He once served as a general during the Keyblade War years ago and survived along with a few young Keybearers and fellow masters. His Keyblade is lost in the Relentless War. When he was brought to Hallow Baston, Leon recruited him to train his troops to wield modified Keyblades. *Donovan: A skillful Keyblade Master who survived with Axro and the others, respected for all he has done in the field of light. He has vast knowledge light, and lives teaching how to understand it to those interested to learn with the legendary master. Few are honored, though, to heed to his strong and wise advice of pure knowledge. His Keyblade is Neo Light seeker *???: A female Keyblade Master who survived with Axro.. Her Keyblade is Gravity of Void *Igins0: A Keyblade wielder and he is close friends with Terra, Ven and Aqua, and was acknowledged as a Keyblade Master by his own master. Main antagonists *Emperor Sephilius (Heartless): King of the Heartless and the first main villain. his body design resembles Skeleton king and his head resembles a soldier hearless. He plans to consum Kingdom Hearts by gathering a few ancient artifacts in order to free The Great Reavolix, the God of the Heartless. *Dread Knight: Sephilius' second-in-command. *Vanitas: Former apprentice of Master Xehanort and source of the Unversed. *The Great Reaverlex: The God of the Heeartless. Its appearence looks monsterous with four exoskeletal legs, two thick arms with killer hands that have portals on it's palms *Vexeron: The Leader of the Tainted. *Mimic Master: An Unversed that can create "Fakes" from his opponents wth his mystical book * Major protagonists (allies) *Yen Sid *H.B.D.R.: **Cloud **Aerith **Leon **Yuffie **Cid **Vincent **Barret **Tifa **Vincent **Red XIII **Major Monogram **Carl **Perry the Platypus/Agent P **Dr. Ludwing Von Drake **Merlin **H.B.D.F. troops: Leon's highly trained soldiers *Scrooge McDuck *Phineas *Ferb *Isabella *Baljeet *Buford *Fireside Girls *Candace *WALL-E *EVE (summon) *MO *Sly: A soldier emblem heartless who was banish by Sephlius along with his two friends, Hugo and Sparx. Hey and his pals travel with Sora *Lunk: A Large body emblem heartless who is strong very reliable to his friends *Sparx: A pureblood heartless Major protagonists (Disney) *Stitch (Party Member) *Lilo *Nani *David *Jumba Jookiba *Pleakley *Grand Councilwoman *Baloo (Jungle Book/Talespin/Jungle Cubs/Party member) *Mowgli *Bagheera *Kaa *Col. Hathi *Hathi's son *Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy *Hercules *Philoctetes *Pegasus *Meg *Zeus *Hermes *Queen Minnie Mouse *Daisy Duck *Pluto *Chip n Dale *Clarabelle Cow: Now a second duchess at Disney Castle and Goofy's girlfriend *Ariel *Prince Eric *Melody *Flounder *Sebastian *Scuttle *Tip *Dash *King Trident *Aladdin *Abu *Princess Jasmin *Iago *Genie *The Sultan *Cassim the King of Thieves *Jack Skellington *Zero *The Mayor of Holloween Town *Dr. Finkelstein *Sally *Mulan *Li Shang *Yao, Ling and Chain Po *Mushu *Crickie *The Emperor *Simba *Nala *Kiara *Kovu *Timon *Pumbaa *Rafiki *Zazu *Vitani (Reformed from Zira) *Kuzco *Pacha *Chicha *Tipo *Chaca *Rudy (Old man) *Buckey the Squirell *Basil of Baker Street *Dr. David Q. Dawson *Olivia Flaversham *Hiram Flaversham *Toby *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Jane *The Lost Boy *Maggie *Mrs. Calloway *Grace *Xiro *Kairel *Bombay Major protagonists (Nickelodeon) *SpongeBob SqaurePants *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Squidward Tentacles *Ren Hoek and Stimpy J. Cat *CatDog *Tommy, Dil and Angelica Pickles (All Grown Up) *Chuckie and Kimi Finster (All Grown Up) *Phil and Lil Deville (All Grown Up) *Suzie Carmichael (All Grown Up) *Timmy Turner *Cosmo, Wanda and Poof Major protagonists (Dreamworks) *Po *Master Shifu *Furious Five **Tigress **Crane **Viper **Monkey **Mantis *Shrek *Fiona *Donkey *Dragon *Puss in Boots *Kitty Softpaws Major protagonists (Cartoon Network) Major protagonists (Marvel) Major protagonists (Others) *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rainbow Dash *Fluttershy *Pinkie Pie *Rarity *Spike * Major antagonists *Maleficent **Diablo; Maleficent's pet raven *Pete *Mortimer Mouse: King Mickey's old idvisor *Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Shere Khan (Jungle Book) *Captain Gantu *Hades *Cerberus *Rock Titan *Ice Titan *Lava Titan *Wind Titan *Morgana *Undertow *Sa'luk *Dr. Facilier *Shan-Yu (resurrected) *Prince John *Gaston *Lafou *Professor Ratigan *Fidgt *Royal Pain *Oogie Boogie *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *Hook's Pirate Crew **Wibbles **Billy Jukes **Black Murphy **Mullins **Turk **Starkey **Skylights **Other pirates *Weasel: Pete's henchmen **Razer (Smart Guy) **Alejandro (Greasy) **Smokey (Wheezy) **Twitchy (Pshyco) **Fred (Stupid) *Phantom Blot *Mad Doctor *Sir Ruber *Darla Dimple and Max *Alameda Slim *The Willie Brothers The Predators (Noah's Ark **Dagnino **Coco **Wolfgang **Cachito **Patricio **Panthy *Farfan and Esther Minor protagonists *Will Stronghold Minor antagonists *Heartless Bosses **Blox: Dies in Radiant Garden. He looks like a giant puzzle cub **Motor Wheel: **Arkin' Lakrin': A giant Heartless boss summoned by Dagnino *Sephiroth: killed by Burakku in radiant garden *Master Xehanort *Dr. Nightmare: An anthro Jellie Bear from Jelliena who's somewhat of an annoyance to the heroes *Discord: Other characters *King Louie *The Monkeys *Sir Hiss *The Crocodile *Octopus (Peter Pan II) *ishu: * Voice cast * Haley Joel Osment: Sora, Vanitas * Hayden Panettiere: Kairi * David Galle: Riku * Bret Iwan: King Mickey Mouse * Tony Anselmo: Donald Duck *Bill Farmer: Goofy, Sheriff of Nottingham *Richard Ian Cox: Inuyasha *Moneca Stori: Kagome *Kirby Marrow: Miroku *Kelly Sheridan: Sango *Jillian Michaels: Shippo *David Kaye: Sesshomaru *Brenna O'Brien: Rin *Don Brown: Jaken *Kevin Michael Richardson: Dread Knight, Prince John, Barret Wallace, Gantu *Jeff Bennett: Mr. Smee, Sir Hiss, Merlin, The Sulton, Billy Jukes(Peter Pan), Wibbles(Peter Pan), Mullins(Peter Pan), Dr. David Q. Dawson * Mark Hamill: Emperor Burakku (imperasonating Skeleton king) *Willa Holland: Aqua, Suki Higurashi *Christopher Lee: Ansem The Wise *Jesse McCartney: Ventus, Roxas *Alyson Stoner: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Xion, *Brittany Snow: Namine *Quinton Flynn: Axel, Marcus Damon *Olivia Olson: Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Joe Alaskey: Guard Armor, *Tom Kenny: Kurt Zisa *Bumper Robinson: Trickmaster *Robin Williams: Genie *Corey Burton: Master Yen Sid, Ludwig Von Drake, Dale, Rock Titan, Shere Khan, Captain Hook *Chris Sanders: Stitch *John DiMaggio: Bronzel, Starkey(Peter Pan), Pirate *John Goodman: Baloo, Pacha *Doug Erholtz: Squall Leonhart, *Mae Whitman: Yuffie Kisaragi, Tinker Bell *Mandy Moore: Aerith Gainsborough, Rapunzel *Chris Edgerly: Cid Highwind, *Steve Burton: Cloud Strife *Rachel Leigh Cook: Tifa Lockhart *Liam O'Brian: Red XIII *Josh Keaton: Vincent Valentine *Dee Bradley Baker: Perry the Platypus, Robotic Lieutenant, The Crocodile, Stealth Sneak, Fidget the Bat *Jim Cummings: Kaa, Pete, Steele, King Triton, Tigger, Winnie the Pooh, Ray, Buzzie, Bill the Lizard, Turk(Peter Pan) *Jason Marsden: Kovu *David L. Lander: Wise Guy Weasel *Michael McKean: Cecil *Tress MacNeille: Chip *Kath Soucie: Winifred, *Jesse Corti: Neku *Heather Hogan: Shiki *Aaron Spann: Joshua *Kate Higgins: Rhyme *Crawford Wilson: Beat *Paul St. Peter: *Tate Donovan: Hercules *Susan Egan: Meg *Danny DeVito: Philoctetes, *James Woods: Hades *Rip Torn: Zeus *Paul Shaffer: Hermes *Patrick Pinney: Ice Titan *Charles Fleischer: Greasy Weasel, Psycho Weasel *Fred Newman: Stupid Weasel *Maurice LaMarche: Wheezy Weasel, Professor Ratigan, Basil of Baker Street *Susan Blakeslee: Morgana, Maleficent, *Jeremy Irons: Scar's ghost *Jodi Benson: Ariel *Christopher Daniel Barnes: Prince Eric *Samuel E. Wright: Sebastian *Cam Clarke: Flounder, *Michael Angarano: Will Stronghold *Kurt Russell: Steve/The Commander *Kelly Preston: Josie/Jetstream *Danielle Panabaker: Layla *Dee Jay Daniels: Ethan *Kelly Vitz: Magenta *Nicholas Braun: Zach *Malika: Penny *Khaijah: Penny *Jake Sanvig: Lash *Will Harris: Stretch *Mary Elizabeth Winstead: Gwen/Royal Pain *Lynda Carter: Principal Powers *Bruce Campbell: Coach Boomer *Steven Strait: Warren Peace *Cloris Leachman: Nurse Spex *Jim Rash: Mr. Grayson/Stitches *Dave Foley: Mr. Boy *David Ogden Stiers: Jumba Jookiba *Kevin McDonald: Mr. Medulla, Pleakley *Patrick Warburton: Royal Pain(voice), Kronk *Blayne Weaver: Peter Pan *Ming Na: Mulan *B.D Wong: Captain Li Shang *Eddie Murphy: Mushu *Eric Idle: Devon *Don Rickles: Cornwall *Gary Oldman: Ruber *Bronson Pinchot: Griffon *Ariel Winter: Olivia Flaversham *Grey DeLisle: *Nolan North: *Robin Atkin Downes: Black Murphy(Peter Pan) *Meg Ryan: Anastasia *John Cusack: Dimitri *Hank Azaria: Bartok, Kahmunrah *Kelsey Grammer: Vladimir, Zozi *Michael Gough (II): Col. Spigot *Frank Welker: D-rex, Toby, Octopus, *Johnny Young Bosch: *Michelle Ruff: *Tom Kenny: Rabbit, Dog, SpongeBob, Lil Alvro, Spyro, Heffer Wolfe. *Andre Stojka: Owl *Clancy Brown: Undertow, Master Axro *David Spade: Kuzco *Candi Milo: Yzma *Jordan Fry: Lewis *Wesley Singerman: Wilbur Robinson *Kellie Hoover: Aunt Billie *Ethan Sandler: Aunt Petunia, CEO of InventCo, Cousin Laszlo, Doris (DOR-15), Uncle Dimitri, Uncle Fritz, Uncle Spike *Stephen J. Anderson: Bowler Hat Guy, Cousin Tallulah, *Harland Williams: Carl *Tom Selleck: Cornelius Robinson *Aurian Redson: Frankie the Frog *Jamie Cullum: Frankie the Frog (Singing voice) *Nicole Sullivan: Franny Robinson, Drew Saturday *Nathan Greno: Lefty *Laurie Metcalf: Lucille Krunklehorn *Matthew Josten: Michael “Goob” Yagoobian *Angela Bassett: Mildred *Joe Whyte: Reporter *Paul Butcher: Stanley *Joe Mateo: Tiny *Adam West: Uncle Art, *Veronica Taylor: Richard Tyler *Patrick Stewart: Adventure *Calvin Wimmer: Master Xehanort *Whoopi Goldberg: Fantasy *Richard Erdman: Pirate *Fernando Escandon: Pirate *Robert Picardo: Pirate *Dorian Harewood: Jamaican Pirates *Billy West: Veli lizard *Rob Paulsen: Guard Armor, Pirate *Jess Harnell: Ziggy *Daran Norris: Lurk Lizard *Zoe Cadwell; Grand Councilwoman *Jasmine Guy: Sawyer *Hal Holbrook: Cranston *Rene Auberjonois: Flanigan, Chef Louis, *George Kennedy: L.B. Mammoth *Matthew Herried: Pudge *Tim Conway: T.W. Turtle *Kathy Najimy: Tillie *John Rhys-Davies: Woolie Mammoth *Kevin Bacon: Balto *Bob Hoskins: Boris *Bill Bailey: Butcher *Sandra Dickinson: Dixie, Rosy’s Mother, Sylvie *Donald Sinden: Doc *Bridget Fonda: Jenna *Danny Mann: Kaltag , J. Gander Hooter *Phil Collins: Luk, Muk *Juliette Brewer: Rosy *William Roberts: Rosy’s Father *Robbie Rist: Star *Garrick Hagon: Telegraph operator *Big Al: Town Dog *Carlos Alazraqui: Wind Titan, *April Stewart: *Greg Ellis: Cait Sith *Russi Taylor: Minnie Mouse, Dewey Duck, Huey Duck, Louie Duck *Alan Young: Uncle Scrooge McDuck, Hiram Flaversham *Michael Donovan: Guard #3 *Tress MacNeille: Daisy Duck *America Ferrera: Astrid *Christopher Mintz-Plasse: Fishlegs *Craig Ferguson: Gobbler *Jay Baruchel: Hiccup *Kieron Elliot: Hoark the Haggard *Ashley Jensen: Phlegma the Fierce *Kristen Wiig: Ruffnut *Jonah Hill: Snotlout *David Tennant: Spitelout *Philip McGrade: Starkard *Gerard Butler: Stoick the Vast *TJ Miller: Tuffnut Worlds *Destiny Island *Disney Kingdom *Tranverse Town *Radiant Garden *Atlantica( The Little Mermaid) *Jungle Book(The Jungle Book) *Paradise Island(Lilo & Stitch) *Equestria(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *O-Town(Rocko's Modern Life) *Cartoon Network Universe *Pride Lands (Lion King) *Mouse London (Great Mouse Detective) *Cape Suzette (talespin) *Corana (Tangled) *Aragbah (Aladdin) *Petropolis (Tuff Puppy) *NearBurg (Catdog) *Noah's Ark (El Arca) *Jelliena(Tigerbreath13’s OC World) *Soul Society (Bleach) *Moon Kingdom (Sailor Moon) *Valley of Peace (Kung Fu Panda) *World of Pokemon (Pokemon) *Miracle City (El Tigre) *Digital World (Digimon) *Xiaolin Temple (Xiaolin Showdown) *Berk (How to train your dragon) *Far Far Away (Shrek) *Warner Bros. Studios (Warner Bros.) *Intermental World Of Days & Nights (Fantasia) *LB Mammoth Studios (Cats don’t dance) *Land of Dragons (Mulan) *Tokyo (Japan) *Mushroom Kingdom (Mario series) *Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog) *H-B Kingdom *Retroville(Jimmy Neutron) *Dimmsdale(Fairlyodd Parents) *Amity Park(Danny Phantom) *Dragon Realms *Russia (Anastasia) *Camelot(Quest for camelot) *New York (TMNT) *Kohana(Naruto) *Feudal Japan (Inuyasha) *100-Acre Wood (Winnie the pooh) *El Dorado(Road to El dorado) *Raccoon City (resident Evil Series) *Louisianan Town Of Wishes (Disney The Princess & The Frog) *Chyaguhoga hts. (corey Mclean/Ohio) *Lexicon (WordGirl) *Planet Vegeta (Dragon Ball z) *La Cite Des Choltes (The HunkchBack Of Norta dome) *Magical Lake (The Swan Princess) *SpringField (Simpsons) *Paradiso di buontempone (Pinocchio) *Doofsdanville (Bucht Hartman's Phineas & Ferb) *Sleepy Hollow (The Adventure Of Ichabod & Mr.Toad) *ferngully (Ferngully The Last RainForest) *Hyrlue (The Lendgen Of Zelda Series) *New Holland (FrankienWeenie) *High-Moon *United Asia Land (King & I) *Kuzcko-Yzma Empire (The Emperor's New Groove) *NeverLand (Peter Pan) *Penguin Rookie Oceans Aka IceLands (Pebble & The Penguin) *acme falls(animaniacs) *hogswarts(harry potter) *thorn valley(the secert of nimh) *port royal(pirates of the carribean) *madagascar island(madagascar) *deep jungle(tarzan) *outside of the world(mouse and his child) *jungle of nool(horton hears a who) *beasts castle(beauty and the beast) *the four nations(avatar:the last air bender) *carfaces casino(all dogs go to heaven) *Rocksville (GodRock! Bibletoons) *South Park (South Park) *Qahog (Familiy Guy) *Pond (Pound Puppy) *Texas & Southeasten American qabull (Cleveland Show) *Haunted Masion (House Of Dead) *Q*bert's World Of Cube (Q*Bert) *Highway Of Sweets (Sugar Rush HighWay) *Metal Earth (Hero's Duty) *Tower Of NiceLanders (Fix-It Flex Jr.) *Dr.Willy's Castle (Mega-Man Series) *Busted!-Dansville (Disney's Phineas & Ferb) *Planet Zerb (Metroid Series) *Ficitional Spain (Puss in Boots Version) *Wonderful Kingdom (Puss in boots Davydov Version) *Internet Expoler (Compture) *Google Chrome (Compture) *Youtube (Internet explore/ Google Chrome) *Facebook (Internet exploer/Google chrome) *Twitter (Internet Exploer/Google Chrome) *Dreamland (Kirby Series) *F-zero Grand Prize (F-Zero Series) *Olympus Cliosuem (Herclues) *Wild Africa (Wild Kratts) *Asian Africa (Kimba The White Lion) *Panda's side (Skunk Fu) *Kingdom Hearts The Moon Boss Battle Aka V.S. Kingdom Hearts Aka Kingdom Hearts Aka The Heart Scared Moon Aka V.S. The Heart Scared Moon (The Scared Moon Boss Battle) *KeyBlade Gravyard (Kingdom Hearts Brith By Sleep) *Villain's Vale (Kingdom Hearts 1 & 2) *World That Never Was(Kingdom Hearts 2) *End Of The World (Kingdom Hearts 1) **World Terminus (Kingdom Hearts 1) *Xehanorting Factory *Broken Kingdom Hearts (Kingdom Hearts 3 Or old Keyblade Weilder or New Keyblade weilder vs Xehanort Making Master) *Dive into Hearts (serect boss world) Weapons ''Main Article: ''List of Weapons of Kingdom Hearts III Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Romance Category:Musicals